This invention relates generally to electrical testing devices and, more particularly, to audio test equipment.
In the audio industry it is common to use a typical oscillator/frequency generator as a signal source for testing continuity of audio systems or subsystems. These devices deliver accuracy; however, this is not a factor as a test tone need not be an exact frequency or amplitude. These units are also large, heavy, costly and often fragile. Also having only line level outputs, they cannot drive all inputs which may need to be driven in order to test a given system or path. Without portability these devices have limited usefullness.
Also it has been necessary to carry two or more devices to test all phases of the audio system for continuity; (1) tone generator for testing components of the system or a series of components, (2) a cable tester to further locate the point of loss of continuity, and (3) an ohmmeter to test point-to-point continuity (such as a PC board run or common ground points).
There is, therefore, a need in the audio industry for a device that is a combination tone source-cable tester-continuity tester, that is pocket sized and battery powered for portability with plural outputs and various audio jacks enabling the user to drive any input or test any cable found in the audio environment.